


Fucking Embarrassing

by Nox (Sheut), twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Implied Lemon Tea, Implied Lena is a Thirsty Gay, Implied Speedy Recovery, Implied Widowmaker | Amelie Lacroix/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Levi is a bottom, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Medical Kink, Nox is gay, SO GAY, Self bondage, Self-Indulgent, Shitpost of the Ages, Tracer is Very Gay, Trans Female Character, Trans Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Very Serious Very Gay Shitpost, ana - Freeform, and can write that talk to each other., epic wank off, masturbatory fail, masturbatory fantasies, selfcucking, shitpost, this is what happens when you have two people with the same shitty sense of humour, this was meant to be 1000 words, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheut/pseuds/Nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: Knees: Hurt.Cock: Rock Hard.Status: Still Stuck.Well, shit.





	Fucking Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroInvador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/gifts).



> Here's to Zero, we're making your fantasies come true. You've been asking for this for a while now. 
> 
> Levi 12:01am  
> "I'm working on something with Nox and all I'm gunna say is, I never thought I'd ever write Lena crab walking with a full mast erection. But look, here I am."

Lena darted through the halls of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, trying to contain her glee as she hugged her newly arrived package to her chest.It had taken half a day of anxiously waiting and hanging out in the rec room for it to arrive, and now she could  _ finally _ indulge in herself. Lena had always found bondage to be both relaxing and  _ incredibly _ hot. Of course, it would be better with a partner - being  tied up by a fit bird would be  _ nice _ , even nicer if it were  a redhead or a tall french sniper with devastating golden eyes… She sighed happily..  She never got much of a chance to enjoy her hobby while living on base, but today it was a guarantee that she wouldn’t be interrupted by a mission, having been exiled to some time off by orders of Angela herself. And now that her new toy had arrived, Lena could hardly complain. 

She opened the door to her quarters in a hurry, fumbling with the key a few times before it slipped into the lock. Lena made a beeline directly for her desk, pulling open the top drawer and taking out a pair of scissors, cutting away the sellotape holding the box closed. A wide grin crept across her face as the new matte black handcuffs that she had ordered weeks ago gleamed at her from within the box. She pulled it free from the packaging and tossed the empty box to the side before  rummaging around for the toys she’d need. Before long, a bottle of lube, a small bullet vibe, and a length of cotton rope joined the handcuffs on her bed. 

Lena took off her accelerator and carefully plugged it into the charging station before walking back to the bed, toeing off her sneakers as she approached the neatly laid out toys. She crawled onto the bed, lying down on her back as she closed her eyes and let her hands and mind wander. 

_ “Deep breaths, Lena,” Angela says as a hand roams over her chest, pausing to pinch at her nipples while the other moves the stethoscope around. “Have you checked for lumps lately, leibe?” Her heart sinks, and she shakes her head.  _

_ Angela tsks. “I  _ do _ wish you took better care of yourself.” A hand slips under her tights, feather light touches roaming over her package as the other squeezes at her hip before they both disappear.  _

_ “It seems a physical examination is in order. Clothes off.” Angela orders her with a snap of command. _ Lena’s breath hitches as she peels her clothes off and tosses them to the side, her hand groping around wildly before landing on the bottle of lube. 

_ Angela eyes her appraisingly before putting a hand on her neck and bending Lena over the desk. A sharp snap sounds, and a slick gloved hand reaches down to massage her balls. Cold trickles down her hole, and Lena moans loudly as Angela slowly pushes two fingers in, scissoring them.  _

_ “It seems that despite your lack of care,” a tug to Lena’s balls makes her whimper even as she twitches, “these are fine.” A third finger pushes in, pumping once before they and the hand around her balls disappear, making her whine at the loss of contact.  _

Lena opened her eyes and propped herself up on one elbow to grab the vibe. She shuddered as the movement reminded her just how hard her neglected cock was. The hand holding the vibe drifted down, and she flopped back over, ignoring the urge to give herself a firm squeeze.  _ It’ll be all worth it for the epic wank-off later _ , she mused, flicking it on with her thumb and groaning as the vibrations made her twitch sharply again. She teased it against her hole, cruel golden eyes and purple lips curled in a smirk coming to mind. 

_ Widowmaker smirks as she eases the vibe in and out of Lena with one hand, the other pinning Lena’s arms down. Breathy French muddles her mind as Widowmaker leans in and nips sharply at her neck, laughing lowly at the shudder that passes through her body.  _

_ The hand pinning her down moves to fist in her hair, and she whimpers when it sharply pulls her head to the side.  _

_ “You will not touch yourself,” Widowmaker murmurs, pushing the vibe in and walking wicked, wicked fingers over her before one circles around her tip, the nail pressing in briefly before she splays her hand on Lena’s stomach. “You will lie here for me and squirm, like a good girl.” Lena gasps, and the nails dig in cruelly. “Compris, chérie?” _

_ Fuck _ she’s so gay.

Lena let out a low moan as the vibe settled into its rhythm, sending shocks of pleasure coursing up her spine. She sat up, the feeling of pre dripping down her shaft causing her to bite her lip with a quiet curse. The temptation to wrap a slick hand around her cock returned for a brief moment, but Lena forced herself to take the length of rope instead. She sighed as she dragged the material across her skin, the rough fibers leaving goosebumps in their wake.

_ “You’re not going to run, are you pet?” Emily asks with an arched eyebrow, winding the rope idly between her hands. Lena gulps and shakes her her head. The rope coils around one ankle briefly before slithering away, only to return to coil around the other ankle. Lena squirms, and Emily’s eyes narrow, a hint of cruelty flashing in those grey eyes. _

_ “But it seems you can’t keep still,” she murmurs, and the rope stills - and with it so does Lena’s heart. She pulls Lena’s feet together, wrapping the rope once, twice, thrice around her ankles and tying a knot. She pinches Lena’s butt, smirking in satisfaction as Lena yelps but strains helplessly against the bonds. Emily runs a hand along the inside of Lena’s thigh, nails digging in and raising skin as she teases her. She pauses, reaching out with a finger to swipe some pre off before making eye contact with Lena and popping the finger in her mouth. She laughs lowly as Lena groans at the sight, eyes going wide as Emily spun the handcuffs on a finger on her free hand.  _

_ “Turn over, and hands behind your back, gorgeous.” _

_ Lena hastens to obey, sighing when the cold metal wraps around her wrists. The cuffs click shut, and Lena hears Emily toss the keys to the floor. Warm breath washes over her ear as Emily drapes herself over Lena. _

_ “Won’t be needing  _ those _ for a while.” _

_ She pulls the rope tied to Lena’s feet, looping the cord tightly through the loops of the cuff, pulling her into a hogtied position. Lena feels more than sees Emily’s approving gaze on her, whimpering when the vibe in her ass shifts and hits a particularly good spot.  _

_ “You look good enough to  _ eat _ , pet.” _

Lena pressed her face in the cool sheets, moaning as the vibe pulsed away against her inner walls, losing track of time as her fantasies became a kaleidoscope of colour and cruelty. 

A beep from her phone roused her from her daydream, and she balefully eyed the offending device. She didn’t  _ want _ the fun to end just yet but… she was  _ so hard _ . She worried at her lip before deciding that a proper wank was in order.

Lena flopped over to her side, slowly shuffling towards the edge of the bed.  _ In hindsight,  _ she thought ruefully,  _ tossing the keys to the floor was a terrible idea.  _ She dropped to the floor with a muffled curse, awkwardly crab walking towards the keys, her muscles protesting every move. 

“Victory!” She cheered as she came within reach of the keys, elation slowly passing to horror and then to pain as she felt her hand slip and she fell on her back with a  _ thump _ . Her wrists twisted behind her painfully, and she let out a shout of agony as the handcuffs forced their way up her forearms.

She panted through the involuntary tears in her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to assess her situation. 

_ Knees: Hurt. _ _  
_

_ Cock: RockHard. _

_ Status: Still Stuck. _

_ Well, shit. _

She wiggled slightly and tried to reach for the rope, but to no avail.  _ Ok Lena, think. What would - aha! _ Her eyes fell upon her jacket, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she remembered the pocket knife that Reinhardt had gifted to her was in the pocket

_ Mission… KnifeSlug is a go. _

Lena awkwardly shuffle-crawled her way over to where her jacket was tossed on the floor, silently thanking past-her for being a slob. She blindly fumbled for a few moments before letting out a cry of triumph as her hand closed around the cool metal of the knife. She carefully flicked the blade open before sawing through the rope holding her ankles together. After what felt like hours, the rope gave way, and she heaved a sigh of relief as she stretched her cramped muscles out. 

Lena wobbled over to where the keys lay, squatting over them and picking them up with her thumb and her forefinger. She let out a curse as the vibe shifted again, sending a jolt up her spine and almost causing her to drop the keys again. The mattress was _ probably _ a safer place to try this. She nodded to herself, unsteadily toddling over to the mattress and sighing in relief 

as she sank down onto the edge, giving her legs some reprieve as she tried to shimmy the handcuffs down her arms. 

It was after several minutes of trying that Lena realised that the cuffs were thoroughly stuck around her mid forearm, they weren’t going to move on their own. It dawned on her that she  _ would _ have to call for help after all. The possible options of  _ who _ she could even call began to cross through her mind. 

Angie? No, Angela was  _ Angela.  _ She was far too hot and Lena was far too gay to call and have her see her like this, arms cuffed behind her back and her cock still hard and on display. Winst- Nope. She couldn’t do that to him. Lucio? She knew that she could trust him. He would probably even be a real gentleman about it too, wouldn’t laugh too much and certainly wouldn’t tell anyone about what he’d seen.  _ Lucio it is.  _

It was when she moved to reach for her phone that she realised that Lucio wasn’t even on base, he was out of the country on a mission. 

_ For fucks sake.  _

Genji? Lena hesitated for a moment, considering calling him when she realised that Genji would probably want to join in on her ‘fun’. Knowing him, he'd probably tie himself up as well and then they'd  _ both  _ be stuck. Emily… was off base, and she couldn't get her to the watchpoint easily anyways. 

Widowmaker… now  _ there  _ was an idea. She stood up and turned her back to face the bedside table, holding the home button to activate Siri.

“Call Amelie,” Lena spoke slowly and clearly, mumbling a  _ thank fuck _ as Siri dialled the call. The phone rang, and the relief slowly turned into trepidation as it kept ringing.

“What were you  _ thinking?” _ She hissed to herself, reaching over to cancel the call, freezing when it finally connected.

“Bonsoir, cherie.”

Lena watched in horror as her cock twitched sharply, a bead of pre forming and slowly dripping down the shaft and onto the floor.

“If this is a prank-”

Lena sagged as she cut the call. “Real smooth, Oxton. Real smooth.” She tipped her head back with a curse. That left Hana.

Lena sighed and mentally ran over all the sins she had committed in her life.

_ Maybe _ she shouldn’t have laughed till she cried when someone snuck a chemical into the showers that dyed Winston's fur orange.

“Welp,” she said out loud, steeling herself for the inevitable teasing, “here goes nothing. Call Hana.” Lena did her best to speak clearly, she’d had problems with Siri not understanding her accent in the past. She listened closely as the phone rang, waiting for when Hana hopefully picked up the phone. After the fifth ring, it was picked up.    
“Hana!” She began, relief settling in that she had managed to reach Hana on the first try, “My best mate! Have I ever told you how amazing you are? Thank god you picked up. Listen, I’m stuck in my room in some handcuffs and my cock is  _ aching _ . Can you come by and free me? You can judge me all you want later and I’ll get you those awful shrimp chips you like, I need your help.  _ Please.” _

An awful silence stretched between them.

“Good evening to you too, habbiti.” 

_ Oh no. Oh no. Oh  _ **_fuck._ **

Lena’s heart sank, as a low chuckle sounded on the other side of the phone. Her cheeks and ears burned, and she was sure that she was going to spontaneously combust. 

Ana chuckled. “I’ll be there momentarily habbiti, do try to not make a mess.” 

The call disconnected, and Lena blushed even harder and looked down at her member with an accusatory glance.  _ This is  _ your _ fault. _

True to her word, Ana showed up at her door within five minutes of Lena calling her, knocking very briefly to signal that it was her before stepping inside. The light pink flush on Lena’s cheeks darkened as Ana’s eyes raked over her, eyeing her erection briefly with a raised eyebrow and smirk. Lena’s eyes diverted to the floor as Ana crossed the room, stepping close to her. 

“Keys?” Ana asked as she continued to smirk at Lena. Lena murmured only just loud enough for her to hear that the keys were in her hands behind her back. Ana plucked them out of her clammy palm. 

“Enjoy yourself, dear?” Lena’s blush darkened, and in her desperation to look anywhere  _ but _ at Ana, her gaze landed on her cock - which much to her chagrin, was still hard.

_ I regret everything. I’m going to buy Winston  _ so many _ jars of peanut butter. _

Ana laughed and patted her head, taking mercy on her and unlocking the cuffs. Lena groaned with relief, sagging against the table and massaging her sore wrists. The vibe in her ass made her aware of it’s presence again, and she let out a moan as it hit another good spot - trailing off as she made eye contact with Ana.

“Oh don’t mind me,” Ana grinned, walking over to the door. “I’ll let you get on with it.” The door clicked shut, and Lena stared at it in mortified horror.

She was halfway through considering the merits of faking death, assuming a false identity, and moving to Australia when the door cracked open again.

“Oh, and Lena? I’d like some tea over the shrimp chips.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nox - Today at 11:50 AM  
> isn't Lena lucky we're not giving her a ball gag as well.  
> twoheartedalien - Today at 11:50 AM  
> lmfao  
> trying to call someone  
> MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
> Nox - Today at 11:51 AM  
> right lmfao  
> twoheartedalien - Today at 11:51 AM  
> haaelp  
> pwaausse  
> hewwwo
> 
> Levi 11:54am  
> "Lena managed to hold the home button down on her phone long enough to get Siri. "Call Hana." She said, though still heavily muffled by the ball gag in her mouth. It took several rings for the call to be picked up but as soon as it did Lena began talking. "HEWWWOOO?!"
> 
> Apologies to Zero, this was too good to not dedicate it to you.


End file.
